


Knowledge is Everything

by Diredevil, orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Gore, Multi, Murder, Sadstuck, Zombieland-ish, dad's name is Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diredevil/pseuds/Diredevil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A role-play I did with my moirail lag-bolt.tumblr.com</p><p>For the sake of the fic, Jake and John are adopted brothers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowledge is Everything

Everything had gone to complete hell only a few weeks ago. Some sort of freak virus got out and the zombie apocalypse of every stupid teenager’s dreams was a reality. Thus far, millions had died mostly in Africa and Asia. The plague was starting to take a toll in the US though. Eighteen friends and one parent had banded together to survive, and they travelled in a caravan of sorts. They traveled in several vehicles together, and for now the group dynamic was working out…

 

The lead car was a black Caddy that held the one adult, a Daniel Egbert, and 6 other kids. John Egbert, his son, sat in the passenger’s seat, Dave and Dirk Strider sat in the middle row, and Jake English, Dan’s adopted son, sat between Rose Lalonde and Jade Harley. Having Daniel around was nice, but he was definitely not their leader. Dave and Dirk were their leaders, and they were quietly discussing things in their seat.

 

“We’re running low on food… We have too many people, Dave; I don’t think we can keep up this group much longer…” Dirk frowned deeply. John was gazing out the window in his seat, humming and trying to not think about their current situation.

 

Dave sighed heavily. “Yeah, Bro… I know…” he mumbled and that’s when Daniel started to cough. And not just the polite little allergy coughs. Oh no, it was the full-fledged “oh-look-there’s-blood-on-the-wheel” coughing. Dave’s eyes widened. “Oh no…” John looked over at his dad and his eyes widened. Oh shit.

 

“Dan?? Dan! Shit…” Dirk hissed. “When did he get bitten??” He said a bit shakily as he leaned forward and pulled the emergency brake as he grabbed the wheel. The horn from Equius’s truck blared behind them and he had to swerve to avoid running them over. His Excursion skidded to a halt several yards in front of Dan’s vehicle, then Kanaya stopped her truck behind them.

 

The door opened and the man stumbled out, still coughing. “I-I’m sorry… A-All of you.” he stammered, staggering slightly.

 

Jake’s eyes were huge as he watched. “D-Dad…”

 

“… We have to kill him.” Dave said softly, making Jake and even Rose cringe. The older man’s wrist was wrapped under his long sleeves.

 

John looked back at Jake, then suddenly bailed out of the car. “D-Daddy?!” Tears were rolling down his cheeks.

 

“John! Get back in the goddamn car!” Dirk quickly got out and pulled a shotgun from the trunk. Dan slumped to the ground, leaning against a tree. He looked up at his son from under that snazzy white fedora then shakily took it off of himself and put it on John.

 

“K-Keep that safe… It was a gift from your mother.” he smiled weakly. The man had punched a zombie and accidentally got bit while pulling away. John sobbed and hugged his father tightly. Dirk silently walked up and rested a hand on John’s shoulder.

 

“Go back to the car.” he said softly.

 

“No! I-I can’t!!” John choked out. Dirk sighed heavily and pried the boy off of Dan. John ran back to the car, sobbing. Dirk looked up at Dan, holding the shotgun. “I don’t want to leave you to suffer…”

 

He smiled warmly, like he always did when he was being a father figure. Jake stumbled out of the car and sobbed. “D-Dad…” he whimpered.

 

Dan glanced over. “Your father would be proud, Jacob.” he said softly and then closed his eyes. “Go ahead, Dirk. I’m ready to die. Make is quick.” he added a bit jokingly and moved forward to rest his forehead on the barrel of the shotgun. “Take good care of Jake.”

 

“I will, Sir…” Dirk gulped and moved his shaking finger to his trigger. John buried his face in Dave’s chest and clapped his hands over his ears. The loud explosion of the gunshot was followed only seconds later by the gun clattering onto the gravel and Dirk vomiting. His shirt had been splattered in blood and brain matter.

 

The only part left of Dan’s head was the bottom half of his face, his warm, kind, caring smile still in place. Dave shakily held onto the Egbert and shook rather violently himself. Jake watched the whole thing unfold and quickly ran to the car to rummage through their things. He found a white shirt and stumbled back to Dirk to try and calm him down.

 

Dirk tugged his shirt off and threw it aside in disgust, tears streaming down his cheeks. “EVERYONE OUT!!” he yelled and ripped off his shades. “EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE GODDAMN CARS NOW.” Dirk had done a fucking swan dive off the handle, and everyone was too stunned to argue. When the group was around Dirk, he shakily pointed back at Dan. “I do not want that shit happening again… If anyone gets bitten, ANYONE… You fucking say something. Got it?!” His red-orange eyes skimmed across the group. “If you speak the fuck up, at least there’s a chance we could save you with the medicine we have…” He took the spare shirt from Jake and pecked his cheek, then strode over to the car in silence. He would be driving now.

 

While everyone moved back into the cars, Sollux and Feferi did not. The girl was sobbing uncontrollably. “Thtrider…” Sollux said weakly, swallowing hard.

 

Dave stopped and looked back at the two. “Fuck it all, Captor, really??” Dirk pulled on the clean shirt then got in the driver’s seat and waited in silence for everyone to gather themselves back together. Karkat and Jade lingered as well, hugging each other. Jade was crying. When Sollux spoke, Karkat’s jaw dropped and he looked up. Sol was shaking slightly, a hand running through his brown hair. “Thtrider, she’th gonna change thoon…” He mumbled weakly, hugging the frantic girl.

 

“I-I don’t want to die, Sollux!!” she wailed.

 

Karkat frowned deeply and Jade looked up. “N-No, Feferi…” she whimpered.

 

Dave sighed and gently took Feferi’s hand. “C’mon…” Sollux gave her one last kiss and then she left with the Strider to go deeper into the forest. “I promise you won’t feel a thing…” he said softly, pulling his shitty sword from his sylladex.

 

Jade sobbed and Karkat hugged her tightly again. “Shhh… I’m sorry, Jade…” he whispered as he stroked her hair. “Please don’t cry…”

 

It was a few moments before Dave came back with a spotless white shirt, but a bloodied sword, which he quickly stored. He got into the Caddy silently. “W-We should get going, Equius…” Nepeta whimpered. Karkat brought Jade back to ride in the truck with them. Once everyone was settled they continued their long drive. No one wanted to speak.


End file.
